The present disclosure relates to the technical field of software testing, and more particularly, to a method, a computer system, and a computer program product for testing a network-based application.
During development of a network-based application (hereinafter referred to as an application), programmers usually use specific test tools, browsers, and other tools to simulate actual scenarios, to test functionality of the application in a network device such as a server and/or a client linked to the server, so as to verify whether the intended functionality can be achieved.